Maybe
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Lavi is in love with Kanda...but being Bookman's apprentice, it's a crime. LaviYuu songfic.


A/N: Actually, this is not planned... This is for LaviYuu fangirls out there :'3 Hope you guys like it...

Title: Maybe

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summary: Lavi is in love with Kanda...but being Bookman's apprentice, it's a crime. LaviYuu songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or Maybe by King.

* * *

><p>Lavi was so close to Kanda...<p>

...yet so far away...

He is not meant to fall in love.

He shouldn't be.

He is Bookman's apprentice.

_There I was _

_Waiting for a chance _

_Hoping that you'll understand _

_The things I wanna say_

Lavi felt so weird to be in love with his bestfriend, Kanda Yuu.

He wanted to tell his bestie how much he loves him.

But the friendship they had for a long time is in between.

He didn't want to break Kanda's trust.

_As my love_

_Is stronger than before _

_I wanna see you more and more _

_But you closed the door_

He ignores Bookman's warning about emotional attachments.

His heart was getting more of him.

And so he follows it.

Every beat, every urge to be near Kanda.

He takes chances.

All the chances he could get.

But the days always ends with Kanda getting irritated by minute and slamming the door in front of his face.

"Don't bother me, Baka Usagi."

How dense could Kanda get?

_Why don't you try to open up your heart_

_I won't take so much of your time_

Little by little, the redhead realizes...

Kanda already had someone in his life

That he wanted to be with.

'Alma, you're so lucky to have Yuu-chan...' he thinks sadly.

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too _

_'Cause I know you never do_

_Somebody else is waiting' there inside for you _

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day _

_'Cause I know he's here to stay_

_But I know to whom you should belong_

All Lavi wanted to do is to love Kanda.

And it hurts for him to see the one he love...

...loving someone else...

He didn't have the right to be jealous.

They were just friends.

Nothing more.

_I believe what you said to me _

_We should set each other free _

_That's how you want it to be..._

One day his friends asked why he'd been avoiding his bestie.

He puts on his usual Chesire Cat grin, masking away all the hurt he feels inside.

"If Yuu-chan's happy with Alma, hey, who am I to take his happiness away?

I'm just his bestfriend and I want what's best for him," he tells Allen and Lenalee.

They shook their heads, knowing that he's been hurting himself with his lies.

_But my love_

_Is stronger than before _

_I wanna see you more and more _

_But you closed the door_

The redhead couldn't help but be attached to the samurai.

He knew how each and every day would end with Kanda.

Only at a point where he had to let go,

'A confession wouldn't hurt,' he thinks.

And so he went to see his bestie one more time.

_Why don't you try to open up your heart_

_I won't take so much of your time_

A tap on his shoulder, "Nii-san wants to see you and Kanda. He says you two have a new mission."

He turns to face the Chinese girl whose voice cracked along with her heart.

"I-I... hate to see you like this Lavi..." She sobs.

'Am I that pitiful...?' is what he wanted to say but instead,

"C'mon, Lena! I'm fine, really..." Lies.

How long would he want to stay like this, he doesn't know.

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too _

_'Cause I know you never do_

_Somebody else is waiting' there inside for you _

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day _

_'Cause I know he's here to stay_

"Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, man, MAN!"

A cracked smile as he fought off the Level 4 Akuma.

"Ne, Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" A hitched breath, "What is it this time, Baka Usagi?"

"I've got somethin' to tell ya!"

"Can't you spit it out after we're finished here, Baka Usagi?"

"Nah, I might not say it any other time, Kanda..."

He never called his bestie like that before.

"I love you, Yuu-chan,"

Are the last words that escaped Lavi's lips.

Everything ended with an explosion...

And a painful scream.

_But my love is strong _

_I don't know if this is wrong _

_But I know to whom you should belong..._

'Yuu-chan's worth it.' Lavi thought, wanting to rest as he was tired...

...of the seemingly endless war...

...of the responsibilities he was tied to...

...and of the pain in his heart...

How he wished Kanda loved him, too..

He screamed in pain before he lost his consciousness.

_But my love is strong _

_I don't know if this is wrong _

_But I know to whom you should belong... _

"I love you, Yuu-chan,"

Were the last words that escaped Lavi's lips

Everything ended with an explosion...

And a painful scream.

**"LAVI!"**

Owari...?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so horrible at writing. Should I do a sequel songfic...? Tell me what you think u/u"'

+Lotus Hourglass A.K.A. Yuu Kaze Kanda+


End file.
